Everything Changes
by cheryldakid
Summary: With Samantha gone, Darrin and Endora try to find a balance in their relationship while caring for Tabitha. Season 3.


**Written way back in 2009. Short one shot. Mentions of character death.  
**

* * *

"I heard her crying," Endora peeked in through the crack of the door at her young grand daughter, hushing her tone after finding her silent in her crib. "Was she okay? Wet diaper? Bad dream?"

Darrin rubbed over his tired face, making sure he kept his voice low. "She was fine. She just was calling for..." He paused, a shadow of pain crossing his face. "You know. She misses her, especially when it storms."

Endora didn't feel the need to add anything else to the subject, instead she sighed quietly; folding her arms with her lavender outfit draping to the floor. "I supposed I'm not needed then."

Scratching the side of his face, Darrin looked at her in small appreciation. "Thanks," He whispered, shrugging his arms. "For all the swooping in you've been doing, it actually helps me out when you're here."

Endora hardened her face, not one to get sappy. Especially with him. "Do you think I would just ignore my grand daughter in her time of need? She needs to be around a stable influence, and I'm the only one who can provide that." She sent him a look, but instead of the hostility that usually reigned in them, he could clearly see that she was teasing.

He looked down, pushing his hands down into his robe pockets. "Yeah," He breathed, almost agreeing with her. "But..." He took a step for her in the hallway. His head tilted to the side, "... how are you?"

Caught off guard by his simple question, she tensed dramatically, locking up all of her expressions until her face refused to move. "Just fine."

Darrin nodded, despite her unconvincing tone. Endora was dying inside, he knew it. Arthur had stopped earlier that evening, and spilled to him that through her witchly facade, she was a mother who had lost her only child, and it was slowly eating her up. "I tell myself that every morning," Darrin spoke absently, "I know it's been three months, but I still have to look at myself in the mirror and tell myself to keep going, that I can go through the day without her... but I'm just lying to myself. But I don't know how to anymore. I've forgotten how I lived before her, and I don't think I can live after her."

Endora stayed quiet for a few moments, soaking in what he said. As strange as it was, the two had banded together in the wake of their beloved Samantha's death. She was still going on because of a promise Samantha had made her make when she was pregnant with Tabitha. That if anything happened to her, Endora was to take care of Darrin and the baby.

And she wasn't about to forsake her. Even if her daughter didn't exist anymore.

"I can't dwell on her not being here..." A small sigh unwillingly escaped her, staring down at the floor. Grief was a horrible emotion. No matter how hard she pushed it away from her, it always snuck up on her at the most inopportune time.

_"Momma! Look! Uncle Arthur taught me how to finish my pony!"_

Endora bit down on her tongue, snapping her head up. But when she did, she met her son-in-law's gentle, sorrow soaked eyes looking at her with compassion. "Stop _that_." She gawked, not wanting another bubble of emotion to hit her. No way was she going to share another tender moment with Durwood. She'd rather vomit.

"Fine," Darrin crossed his arms, looking away. "No hug then, I suppose?" A sudden playful tone became clear, but not to Endora. His lip formed into a pout, and Endora sneered in disgust.

"You're not serious!"

He looked at her innocently. "Come on, one little hug? Make us feel better."

Endora snapped her head back, hissing venomously like a snake. Her sharp blue eyes quickly narrowed, "If it wasn't for my grand daughter's need for you, I would turn you into a frog and _sit _on you."

Darrin only grinned, expecting such a reaction from her. "You don't have to go through that much trouble."

Her eyebrows raised, a devilish smirk forming. "Believe me, it's no trouble at all."

And for the first time in three months, Endora had for the briefest moment, forgotten about her daughter, and even smiled the way she used to. Darrin took pride in himself and gently smiled. "See now? Look what I did."

Endora quickly looked around, baffled. "What are you talking about?"

"I made you forget."

Still not knowing what he was talking about, she opened her mouth to question him and call him a babbling baboon, but it hit her. Her blue eyes raised up at him, giving him an unreadable expression. She had forgot... even if just for a moment... she forgot. Endora's hard face softened into an expression of gratitude. "Yes," She spoke in awe, "That you did."

The mortal's smile faded into a yawn, signaling his need to head back to his uncomfortable couch. "Sorry to call off this late night chit chat, but since everything is alright now, I'm heading back to the couch."

Endora didn't question his new sleeping place. She already knew the reason why without asking.

"Fine, fine," She swooped her arms forward, "I shall be off as well."

With a tired but playful voice, he told her goodbye. "Goodnight, you old witch."

Endora shot right back, but also with a teasing tone. "Sleep well, Durweed."

With that she was off, and he took off down the steps to return to his disturbed sleep.

Everything had changed so much...  
_  
"Darrin, maybe you should try getting on mother's good side. I know it's hard to see, but it's there... way, way underneath. But you never know, you may need each other someday."_


End file.
